Reborn of the amazon trio
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: 10 years after super s the amazon trio are reborn, but who are their new parents.
1. Cere Cere

Ok I was colouring one of my drawings in and I came up with this fic. What if sailor Venus, sailor mercury and cere cere give birth to the Amazon trio, since their wish was to be reborn. So I'm basing this fic on this. I hope you like it.

Reborn of the Amazon trio 

10 years later It's just another day in Tokyo Japan. Serina or course is on a date with Darien, they left their baby daughter Renie back home with Raye.

**As they where on their way to the movies they see Cere cere lying on the ground, complaining about the pain she was in. Darien goes up to Cere cere and knelled down. By her side**

"**Darien, where going to be late" Serina complained**

"**We will have to catch it later Serina, Cere cere needs help"**

"**I'll be ok, I'm just pregnant, I just can't handle the pain" Cere cere said looking at Darien.**

"**Darien, why are you helping her, she used to be our enemy, plus your only aloud to help me, no one else" Serina shouted **

"**Grow up Serina, she needs help to get home, so please can you help" Darien looked up at Serina**

"**But Darien, you don't see Mina and Amy complaining and all that, cause as you know their pregnant to" Serina put her hands on her hips.**

"**If you remember right Serina, you did the same thing when you were pregnant with Renie, except you were worse, you cried every time you were in pain"**

**Serina's face goes all red with embarrassment. **

"**Oh Darien, your embarrassing me"**

**Daren helps Cere cere up on her feet.**

"**So are you going to help, or are just going to stand their by your self"**

"**Oh fine, I'll help"**

**To be continued.**

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Hawks eye is born

Chapter 2 Hawks eye is born 

**On the street Darien and Serina walk Cere cere.**

"**So how long have been pregnant for" Serina asked.**

"Nine month, why do you ask" 

**Darien laughs.**

"**What's so funny Darien" Serina shoughted**

"**Well you see Cere Cere happens to be in labour, that's why we found her lying in the middle of the street"**

"**Oh"**

**Darien looks at Cere Cere.**

"**I think it's best if you go to the hospital, who's your husband, cause Serina can go and get him"**

"**He's a sailor star fighter, his name is Taiki, he works over in the new video store" Cere Cere said in pain.**

"**Ok Serina I'll take Cere Cere to the hospital, you go and get Taiki"**

**Darien goes off carrying Cere Cere.**

"**Oh man, I think I'll go and pick up Renie from Rays first"**

**Serina goes off to Rays house.**

**5 minutes later At Rays**

"**I've come to collect Renie Ray" Serina said in her normal tone.**

**Ray looked at Serina and puts her hands on her hips.**

"**What happened Serina, it's only been half hour, since you were last here"**

"**Well it's a long story"**

"**Well I have plenty of time"**

"**Well I don't I need to find Taiki" Serina shouted **

"**Hey, you don't have to shout, meat ball brain"**

**Renie started to cry.**

"**Ohhhhh now look what you have done Ray" Serina picks up baby Renie.**

"**Hey it wasn't my fault, you were the one shouting"**

"**I have no time for this, you can come along if you want, I have to find Taiki" Serina said rocking her daughter back to sleep.**

"**Yeah, I'll come along, so I can see what's going on"**

**At the hospital**

"**NURSE I NEED HELP"**

"**Yes may I help you"**

"**Why yes, this young later is in labour, I found her on the streets"**

"**What's her name"**

"**Cere Cere"**

"**Ok we will take her throw, you wait here"**

**At the video shop.**

**Serina runs up to the counter where Taiki was.**

"**Taiki you need to go to the hospital right now" Serina said very puffed out**

"**Why, is there a problem"**

"**No, Cere Cere is in labour, me and Darien found her on the streets lying on the ground"**

"**So that's what this is all about" Ray said.**

"**Ok I'll go right now"**

**Three hours in the waiting room the nurse tells the four that they could see Cere Cere now"**

**In the room**

"**Cere Cere, how are you"**

"**I'm ok, we have a son Taiki, I've named him Hawks eye"**

"**Why did you call him that"**

"**Because, it's hawks eye back from 10 years ago, he's been reborn as our son"**

"**Well I don't know who Hawks eye is" Taiki scratches his head. **

"**WHAT, THAT'S HAWKS EYE, THE GUY THAT LOOKED INTO MY MOTHERS DREAM" Serina shouted**

**Nurse pops her head around the door.**

"**Excuse me, don't shout in here" **

**Nurse goes off**

**To be continued.**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Tigers eye is born

**Chapter 3 **

Tigers eye is born Mina and Seiya are out shopping for clothes, but Mina stopped as they where about to walk home. "What is it, Mina" Seiya stopped walking, turning to his lover 

"**I don't know Seiya, I feel as if I'm in labour" Mina fell to the ground holding on to her stomach**

"That's it, your going to the hospital right now Mina" Seiya picked up Mina and ran to the hospital. At Cere Ceres house Taiki is baby sitting baby Hawks eye will Cere Cere is at work.

**The phone rings and Taiki runs and answers the phone, and it was Seiya, leaving Hawks eye on the floor.**

"**What, Mina's in labor, I'll be right their" Taiki hangs up and picks up baby Hawks eye and goes off to the hospital.**

**3 hours later.**

**Everyone was talking to Mina seeing if she was ok.**

"**So what did you have Mina" Serina said scratching her head hold little renie in her arms.**

"**I have a son, I called him Tigers eye" **

"**Well he does look a lot like Tigers eye" Lita said closeting her eyes,**

**To be continued**

**Please leave a review**


	4. Fish eye is born

Chapter 4 

**Fisheye is born**

**Three weeks later after Tigers eye was born. The three starlights were of doing their tour while Ami was stuck at home with her two year old daughter. Lita was taking care or Ami for a while since she was pregnant.**

**A little white silvered haired girl with green eyes goes up to her mother, looking rather upset. Her hair was tide back like her father Yaten's.**

"**Mommy, where's daddy" **

"**Mimi, let your mother rest, she's not feeling very well" Lita said picking up the little girl.**

"**Where's my daddy Lita"**

"**He's working, he's doing a tour with his band" Lita smiled**

"**What's a band" Mimi looked very confused.**

"**They sing for their fan's that like to listen to their music"**

"**Oh"**

"**Em Lita" Ami said nicely**

"**What is it Ami" Lita put's little Mimi down and turns to Ami.**

"**I think I'm in labour"**

"**Come on let's get you to the hospital" Lita picks Mimi back up and goes out side to her car with Ami. **

**1 hour later at the arena. Yaten get's a phone call on his cell phone off Lita.**

"**Hello, yes it's Yaten, what Ami's in Labour, oh no but I have a concert in ten hours, I'll try and get their, ok bye"**

**Yaten hangs up on Lita.**

"**Who was it" Seiya looked at Yaten**

"**It was Lita" **

"**What did she want" Taiki said playing his guitar.**

"**Ami's in labour, I need to get to the hospital now, she needs me"**

"**We'll come too" Seiya stood up**

"**Ok, but we can't stay long, we have our concert in 10 hours time" Yaten Smiled.**

**At the hospital three hours later.**

**Lita was sitting in the waiting room with Mimi fast a sleep on her knee. The three starlights make it to the hospital and stayed with Lita.**

"**How is she Lita" Yaten Said**

"**I haven't heard anything yet" Lita looks down a Mimi who was still a sleep.**

**Yaten looks at Mimi.**

"**She's very tied and she fell a sleep on my knee" Lita smiled.**

**Yaten picks Mimi up off Lita's knee. **

"**Well, Mimi is going to have a new brother or sister today" Yaten smiled.**

"**Man I'm board" Seiya complained**

**A nurse comes along, **

"**go on in now"**

"**Thanks" **

**Lita and the others go to see Ami.**

**In the room. **

**Yaten wakes Mimi up.**

"**Daddy" Mimi yelled.**

"**Shhh you have a new brother or sister" Yaten smiled.**

"**She has a new little sister Yaten, we have another daughter" Ami said very happy.**

**Yaten and their other go up to Ami to look at the new child.**

"**She has lovely blue hair" Yaten looked at his new daughter.**

"**I called her Fish eye, cause this is actually Fish eye from 10 years ago"**

"**Well I don't know who fish eye is" Yaten was very confessed **

**At night the starlight's did their concert.**

"**Search for your love"**

**To be continued.**

**Please leave a review. **


	5. Hawkseye's first word

Chapter 5 

**Hawkseye's first word.**

**At Taiki's place **

**One year later**

**Taiki is made to look after Hawkseye.**

**Taiki was writing poetry and Hawkeye was eating one of Taiki's books.**

"**Oh this grate I've lost my touch at writing poetry" Taiki pull's at his hair.**

"**Poetry"**

"**Huh, Hawkseye did you just say some thing" Taiki was very confused**

"**Some Thing" **

"**Wow you are talking"**

"**Talking"**

**Taiki goes up to baby Hawkseye and picks him up.**

"**How about we go out for a while" Taiki places his hand on Hawkseye's head.**

"**Park, Park"**

"**Ok, I'll take you to the park"**

**To be continued.**

**Sorry it was short. Please leave a review.**


End file.
